The invention concerns a three-race bearing for rolls or pressure rolls having inner and outer races and a common center race. A bearing having these elements is already disclosed in DE 3,912,449. Double-row tapered roller bearings are used for the inner as well as for the outer rolling bearings. All four rows of rollers carry both the radial load on one hand and provide axial guidance on the other hand. A uniform load distribution can be obtained only at great expense. In addition, the manufacturing expenditure is very high in tapered roller bearings of this design.
The object of the invention is to provide a three-race bearing of the type mentioned above, which can be produced inexpensively and has a separate load allocation.